thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/User Tournament
I created this mainly because I felt bad for cancelling my previous tournament and also because I ran out of ideas for themes for rounds and I made the rounds from the last tournament pretty hard. But now that Christmas is approaching, I've been given new motivation to do an easier, more simple tournament that I should be able to finish. Rules/info DEADLINE TO ENTER: Tuesday 15th December at 6:00pm British time (Deadline passed) *There will be 10 rounds. *The last round will be the most Christmassy. *One round will involve a lot of eliminations. *You're allowed to be alone or in teams. *Each round will last 48 hours before the scores are posted. *No submission by the time the deadline has passed will result in being up for elimination alongside any excused contestants and the worst performing contestant. *Contestants are allowed to be excused from rounds but the penalty will be that they are up for elimination and placed in a tiebreaker with the worst performing contestant of that round (to be given a fair chance, they will not be instantly eliminated). *No arguing or fighting. Teams *There can be up to 5 in a team. *One member of the team will submit for the team. *If you request a team, you must wait until those who you have requested agree to the request. If they agree, then all is well. If they don't agree, you can either request another team or you'll have to be a lone contestant (no forcing people into joining your team or you'll be forced out of the tournament). *If you are being requested, you must respond as to whether you want to accept the request or not. *Then if at the end of all of this, a team is successfully formed, you must tell me your team name. *Teams can be disbanded through either disqualification or elimination. Scoring *Tiebreaker challenges will change regularly. *The winner of each round (up to Round 5) will receive immunity. Submission Form *Chart Name *Username For team requests: *Who you're requesting to be on your team For teams: *Team Name Contestants Rounds Round 1= This round is a Lunaii-making/Lunaii-editing (for those who can edit Lunaiis) round. The only criteria that you have to follow is that the lunaii must either be Hunger Games related or Christmas related. There is a fair alternative for those who cannot make Lunaiis. For those who can't make Lunaiis, they must instead write a short story featuring any of the users on this Wiki on this Google Form: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1JflqC-1Eh9N98ihxyXVgW7wZZhEtKAr5ccGyi1GQWXM/viewform?usp=send_form. However, this story must either be Hunger Games related or Christmas related. (Using pre-existing Lunaiis and pre-existing short stories, as well as extracts from fanfictions, will result in a disqualification). Deadline is Saturday 19th November, 9pm British time. |-| Round 2= |-| Round 3= |-| Round 4= |-| Round 5= |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10/Finale= Submissions Round 1= SnowByVeritas.png|Caitlin (Fire Poppers) Katniss75th.png|Tyler (The Canadian Imposters) MCR Elf.png|Zee (DEATH DEATH DEATH) Santa.png|Jack (Mayonnaise) Murry_crimmus.png|Aria (Beanie Queen) ElfetteXax.png|Xax (TF3 Industries) Imageedit 5 5198159825.png|Des (Papi Drake) Fanfictions: Audrey: Audrey (AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh) was scared out of her mind. She could see her life flash before her eyes as the scythe came down. Except it didn't. Instead a gurgle was heard as her attacker choked on her own blood. Aria (The Sympathic Taco) was dead. Audrey sighed and slid down against the rough trunk of the tree. "What? I get no 'thank you' for saving your life?!" Tyler (TheAmericanDream). Audrey squinted at him. "Why should I?" He glared at her. "Okay! Thank you," she said sarcastically. Tyler wanted to protest but he said nothing. "Coast clear?" someone yelled from not far away. "Yeah, just a two. The girl," Tyler called back. Rustling of leaves were heard as three figures emerged from the grass. There was a girl, and two boys. The first one had dark hair resting on her shoulders and back. She had Brown eyes, a bow and quiver of arrows. The second one had similar dark hair to the girl and Blue eyes. The last one had a light shade of Brown colored hair and Blue eyes. "I'm Bille (The Targaryen of District 4), this is Alex (ClovelyMarvelous), and Blake (Tehblakdeth),' The girl said. Alex waved and smiled, Blake did nothing but blankly stare at the sky above them. Emilia: (Alright, here we go! This story is called Eli and the Red-Nosed Reindeer) It was a cold winter night, when a young boy named Elias, or Eli as he preferred to be called, was roaming the streets of Nickersville. His eyes gleamed in admiration as Christmas lights were being strung through the town, and all of the streetlights glowed a jolly red and green. Elias always enjoyed the Christmas holidays, because his papa would always be home instead of out fishing, and Elias absolutely adored his papa. As Elias walked through the streets of town, he heard the ringing of jingle bells pierce through the chilly air. Now Elias was a mischievous and curious boy, so like any boy that was the human embodiment of Curious George, he had to check out the noise of the jingle bells Elias half-walked, half-skipped through the streets of Nickersville, when suddenly, he poked his head into an abandoned alleyway and saw the most mystical beast before his eyes. Before him stood a reindeer, about five times the size of Elias, with antlers, and one very, very distinct feature - a very bright red nose. Elias stared at the animal in confusion, until Elias's delight, the reindeer started to speak. "Hello, my name is Rudolph, and I'm lost. Could you help me find my way home?" Elias cocked his head in confusion. But, he mischievously grinned. "Course Rudolph. But, we shan't be seen or else them townsfolk will think I'm hay-high crazy. By and by they'll be yapping if we's to be spotted." The reindeer nodded, and the two of them crossed through the back alleys of Nickersville. Everything was going fine and dandy until they crossed the back alley and met the town bully, Echo McSprinkles. She was 4'1, but wasn't afraid to leave a bruise on your shin if you insulted her one true love, Maxipoo McDouglas. Echo stormed over to Elias and his reindeer. "Elias, am I gonna have to call my boyfriend here? You know the rules - no pets aloud in town. But I can keep my 2,000 corgis, since I'm the mayor's daughter." Elias, looking scared for a moment, pulled on his big boy pants and stood up to Echo. "Nu uh little honey. You be walking them corgis by and by, and oh lordy, do you know how bad I've wanted to shoot one of em rascals? Nah, cuz you too busy making love to yer little Maxipoop, eh?" Echo ran off crying, and Elias and Rudolph made their way to the top of the mountain, where they departed, and Rudolph thanked Elias for delivering him before flying to the north pole, and Elias made his way down back to the town. Void: "You have got to be kidding..." "No, I'm serious." "Seriously, if you follow through with this, President Billie will be notified." "I'm sure she'll accept it. I don't see what you're afraid of..." As the mysterious figures continued talking, the two spies tapping into the conversation took some time to talk to each other. And by talk we mean whisper. And by two spies, we mean people dressed in avox disguises. Not that it would make a difference, they could have been dressed as ballerinas or reindeer. Especially reindeer. But there I go again, ranting... "What do you think they're planning?" said Zee, a spy who had just been accepted and was, unusually for greenhorns, someone who loved making others uncomfortable. He had been signed on just one month earlier, in response to the buildup to the Games. "Dunno. But it better be controversial, if an Assistant Gamemaker disagrees with it." replied Aria. Aria was the other spy, and had worked there for many years. She mainly specialized in interrogation, but had to go on this mission because the group had almost no eavesdroppers left. That was usual for when the Games were being planned. "We'd better find out. We'll make a lot of people happy when we figure out." Zee spoke. Just then, the incessant chatter of the people up top resumed. "...So, Connor, did you heed my warning?" "No, Emilia. In fact, your words may have just compelled me further." "I knew you wouldn't agree to it." "Well, then why'd you ask?" "I held an irrational hope. I hate the concept of your latest games. In fact, I-" "Silence! Do you wish to be executed?" The Assistant stopped talking, in fear of what might happen to her. Connor's executions were notoriously brutal. She wouldn't want to join those he had killed. The silence gave the spies time to remark on the events. |-| Round 2= |-| Round 3= |-| Round 4= |-| Round 5= |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10= Scoring Round 1= |-| Round 2= |-| Round 3= |-| Round 4= |-| Round 5= |-| Round 6= |-| Round 7= |-| Round 8= |-| Round 9= |-| Round 10/Finale= Category:Blog posts